The roses thorns
by pixeldreams
Summary: (next Generation) Lily-Luna's life's not easy at all. She had to live with two older brothers and a famous father. But now so many things changed and she is starting her first year at Hogwarts. New friends, new enemys and new adventures are awaiting her. Nobody knows how this will end up...
1. Prologue

Lily walked up and down in her room. Things like that happen sometimes, mother told her. It seems to be very unfair and it's sad too, but we can't change it anymore. That were the words she said to her daughter before she started to cry. Lily's father didn't want his daughter to see her mother cry, so he forced her to go up into her room and wait for him.

"Things like this happen sometimes. Yes, but why?" The little girl talked to herself. "Why should god let things like this happen? He made the humans, didn't he? So why should he extinguish the life of our whole family by doing so worse things? Damn it, I still don't get it. This all can't be true. It just can't… I don't want this to be true…"

Tears now ran down the red cheeks of the ginger haired girl. That situation was hard. Not just for her. It was the hell for her complete family and especially for her parents, Ginny and Harry. For sure both of them tried to stay strong and not cry in front of their children, but Lily knew they did. She was able to hear the sobbing and the quietly whimper of them all night long. Even dad cried sometimes and that was really rare! In her whole life she just saw or heard him cry two or maybe three times in her life, but in the last week it happened daily.

Knock, Knock. It was the door of Lily's room.

"Come in…"

She sat now down on her bed and looked through her window. The door swung open slowly and a tall, black haired man came in. He sat down next to his little daughter and took her hand. It was a shock moment so she winced a little bit.

"Shh… It's alright. Everything's okay, little one."

The girl nodded slowly but started to cry at the same moment.

"Shh… Shh, don't cry. It's okay, Lil's." Harry hugged his daughter tightly and stroke her ginger hair with his hand. She crawled her fingers into the pullover of her father.

"Daddy, why did this happen?"

"Nobody knows this."

"Why him, not me?"

"Don't say such things."

"But…"

"There is no 'but'. Your mother and I are really happy that you are here with us."

"Really?"

"For sure Lil's. It's a hard situation right now for everybody of us."

"I know. It's a bit too hard I think."

"I know, but especially in this situation, we have to stay strong together. We must try to do the best out of it."

"But dad, how? I see nothing good in it!"

"Yes, you're right Lily, but Albus wouldn't want you to cry."

"How do you know?"

"How you ask? Well, would you want people to be sad because of you?"

"No, but it's different when you…"

"When you die? Do you really think so?"

"Sure, who wouldn't?"

"I can tell you. It's your aunt."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Hermione. She always says: People don't want to make other people cry, So why should this be different after death? When you become an angel and look down on earth and see all the people cry, how would you feel? I would feel terrible! I wouldn't want them to cry because of me."

Lily now let off the pullover of his father and just looked down to her knees. "It's so hard not to cry…"

"I know. For me it's hard too."

"I feel so bad."

"That's for sure. You was his sister, but I please you to be strong."

"I will try…"

"Thank you Lily. That shows me that you aren't that little girl anymore"

"I'll always be your and Mum's little girl, daddy."

Harry gave a last smile and a kiss on the forehead to her before he went out.

* * *

_**( Well, hello readers. I just want to say that i would be really happy about reviews and I want to tell you, that I'm sorry for every mistake I made. I am not from england and english is not my mother tounge. I'm here to improve it a bit. Thank you for your appreciation!)**_


	2. Chapter 1- In the train

"I can't believe you're now going to Hogwarts too, my little one. I will miss you so much!"  
"Yes, it'll be very quiet here when you're away too."

The Potter family was sitting on the eating table and ate some breakfast.

"James, promise you will take care of your little sister when you're in Hogwarts, okay?"  
"Calm down mum. It's just Hogwarts. A school! You can write whenever you want and there are teachers who protect Lily too. There's nothing dangerous, so you don't need to worry!"  
"Yes, yes, I know. You are right James, but I'm a bit concerned about my little girl. That is just normal for a mother. But Lily, you have to write me whenever you can."  
"Mum, please don't make such a drama of it. It's for sure that I'll write you, but can I please finish my breakfast now? I don't want to go to Hogwarts hungry."

Ginny nodded quietly but smiling. Now her youngest child... her only daughter will go to Hogwarts too! It just seemed like she was more excited than Lily herself. The little ginger girl seemed to be very calm at all. Two years before she absolutely wanted to go to Hogwarts immediately, together with her brothers. And now? Now it seemed like she wasn't even a bit happy about it.

* * *

"Take my arm Lily. You too James."  
"Harry, I can take one of them with me too."  
"Alright, then take Lily with you."  
"No!"  
"What's the matter Lil's?"  
"I want to apparate with you dad."

There was a moment of silence before Ginny nodded at her husband.

"Alright if you want to, take my hand, lil one. Keep hold of you luggage. Three… Two… One…"

With a loud pop father and daughter vanished. For Lily the feeling was still a bit odd. Like she got drawn and pushed through a thin tube. Like she was underwater without any breathing air and like her limbs got ripped off. Oh she was so happy when she had firm ground under her feet again.

"There we are cutie. Kings Cross station. Come, let's go to platform 9 ¾. Mum and James will arrive soon."  
"Okay… Tell me dad…is mum still so sad?"  
"Well," Harry said while putting his daughters luggage onto a baggage car. "For sure she is sad about it. Which mother wouldn't be sad about the death of her child? But it already scaled down a bit."  
"Is she so over cautious because of Albus dead? She treats me like I was a five years old toddler."  
"Yes. She doesn't want to lose another child and because you are the younger one, you have to suffer under it. I'm sorry about it Lil's"  
"It's fine with me, dad. I just wanted to know and I really understand her, but slowly it's getting annoying."

Both ran through the wall between platform nine and ten together.

* * *

Ginny hugged her daughter for a last time.

"Promise you'll write. And don't do so much mischief like your brother. Eat enough and don't go to bed too late. Don't get yourself into trouble and…"

Ginny wasn't able to finish her sentence because her daughter laid one of her little hands onto her mouth.

"Please don't worry that much. Everything will be alright. Believe me."

Ginny shoved her daughters hand away slowly and gave her a lovely but sad smile. She kissed her daughter onto her forehead.

"I love you Lily."  
"I love you too mum. Bye for now."  
"Bye my cutie."  
"Bye Lil's. Keep an eye on your brother."  
"Okay, I'll do so. Bye daddy! I have to go now!"

The only daughter of Harry and Ginny ran into the train and started to search for a free compartment. She walked and walked but she couldn't find a compartment with a free seat and it was like the train won't end. After walking for at least five minutes she found one. It was at the end of the train. For sure it wasn't completely free, but at least there was only one other girl in it. No problem, Lily thought. Maybe she can become a friend. Calm down lily. It's just a girl.  
Trying to don't look so nervous she opened the door and went inside.

"E-excuse me? C-could I maybe sit here? T-the other compartments are full…"

The girl now looked up from her book and stared directly into the eyes of the ginger-girl. She smiled softly.

"No need to be shy. You can sit down if you want to."  
"Thank you very much. Well, my name is Lily Luna Potter. Nice to meet you."  
"I know who you are. I saw you in the daily prophet."  
"Did you?"  
"Yea..It wasn't an article about you directly, but you said something and there was a picture of you. I'm sorry that your brother died…"  
"Oh, that article. Well, it's okay I guess… It was gods wish he died so…"  
"You believe in god?"  
"On one hand I do, but on the other I don't think there's someone who can contol everything and everybody in the world."  
"I see."  
"In other words: I think god is the universe."  
"Interesting theory."  
"You think?"  
"I do. But enough about that. You already know some people at Hogwarts, don't you?"  
"Yes. So many of my cousins are already on the school and my brother to Some of my cousins are first years too. Sadly I couldn't find them in the train… What about you? Do you already know someone here?"  
"Sadly no, but I hope I can find some new friends."  
"We can be friends! Oh, sorry. I didn't even ask for your name yet."  
"I'm Leah Finnigan."

The brown haired girl grinned at Lily. She was very pretty, Lily thought. She had breast long and straight, dark brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes. When you looked into them, it was like you could see the clear sky and like you flew in the wind.

"Hugo!"  
"Lily! By Merlins beard! I searched you in the whole train!"  
"Tada, here I am! Come and sit with us!"  
"Us?" Lily already was in the compartment again when Hugo spoke those words. Who did Lily mean with 'Us'? Her brother was in another compartment and for normal she was very shy and not good in making new friends.

"So this is…?"  
"This is my cousin and best friend Hugo. Come here and sit with us Hugo!"

The boy in the same age as the two girls followed the commands of his 'Potterish' cousin and sat down next to her.

"Well Hugo, this is Leah Finnigan. Leah, you already know that this is Hugo Weasley."  
"Nice to meet you Hugo!"  
"Yea….Hi…."  
"Hugo, do you remember our parents Hogwarts friend, Seamus Finnigan? He's her dad!"  
"Cool…" Hugo was still confused because of the fact that Lily found a new friend by herself. For normal he was the one who improve new people to her and force her to talk to foreign persons. Could it really be that Hogwarts changes everything? Or was it maybe because of the dead of her brother?

"Hugo?"  
"Eh? I am sorry… I was thinking…"  
"It's alright. Leah asked you something…"  
"In what house do you want to be?" The brown haired smiled.  
" I don't really know… As long as it is not Slytherin I'm okay with every house…"  
"Why not Slytherin? It's a good house. Many of the great magicians were in Slytherin."  
"Lily and my parents didn't have good relationships with the Slytherins, so I don't really want to be in that house. Even if they always say it would be alright if I get sorted into this house."  
"Well, you might be right… My dad didn't like the Slytherins too… Oh he would be so proud if I get sorted into Gryffindor. My mum is okay with every house."  
"I see…"  
"What's the matter Hugo?" Lily pokes her friend into the cheek. "Usually you aren't this quiet."  
"And usually you don't talk to strangers."  
"She is not just a stranger! She is one of our new classmates! Don't be so rude!"  
"I am not rude. I'm just confused with this situation… Sorry…"  
"It's okay. Hey, do you two want some sweets?"

* * *

Sitting in their compartment and talking, the three kids had a lot of fun. After the first complications between Leah and Hugo there was a lot of silence, until Lily tried to make them friends. After 10 minutes she succeed. Suddenly there was a very loud bang in the train. Every door opened and many people looked on the trains floor. What happened? Nobody knew. There were so many people in the way, that nobody could see anything. Here and there you could hear somebody shouting or talking. Lily wasn't able to see or hear well, so she decided to join the crowd of humans on the floor.

"Wait here! I'm going to see what happened!"  
"Lily! No" Damn it…Too late… Since when is she so brave? Or did I just not recognize it until now?"  
"Talking to yourself Hugo?"  
"Yea…"

Lily ran and pushed some of the other kids out of the way, but then she felt over her own feet and laid flat on the ground.  
"Darn it!"  
"Are you alright? C'mon stand up. It isn't good to sleep here on floor of the train."  
"I… I never wanted to sleep! I just fell!" Lily blushed but tool the hand of the other person.  
"Well, well… But there is nothing you could've fell over."  
"There're my own feet…"  
"Ahh! Oh, your knee's bleeding. Follow me."

Lily just recognized she's talking to a boy, when he took her with him to his seat. There were some other boys in the compartment, but they didn't seem to be interested in the appearance of the other boy and the first year girl.

"Sit down."  
Lily sat down.  
"It'll hurt for a short moment."  
He got out a blue spray of his backpack and sprayed it onto the girls knee. She didn't make any noise. After the disinfection, he placed a huge plaster on the wound.  
"That's it little lady. Your knee will be fine again soon."  
"Thank you… uhm…"  
"Max. My name is Max Digling. I am a 5th year Ravenclaw student."  
"Thank you Max. My name is Lily Potter."  
"Potter, huh?" It wasn't Max who spoke. It was a different voice, and it came from one of the other boys. "Like the famous Harry Potter?"  
"He is my father."  
"So we have a little star here."  
"I am not a 'star'. I am just a normal girl."  
"Why that show then?"  
"Which show?"  
"Get hurt before arriving in Hogwarts."  
"That was not my intention."  
"Please don't argue you two."  
"Okay, just because it's you Maxwell."  
"Shut up Paul. Well, Lily, we have to say goodbye for now. See you later Lily. Try to not get yourself in trouble."  
"I try… bye Max and others."  
"Bye Lily."  
"Adieu madam Potter."

First Lily wanted to go back to her friends, but then she remembered why she went away. There was that loud bang and she still wanted to know what it was. There wasn't anybody on the corridor anymore, so what should she do? She wasn't brave enough to ask a random stranger and she didn't want to come back without any information. She walked farther and thought about what she should do.

"Oh my god! Lily is that you!?"  
The girl turned around to see who called her name. There he stood. A blonde, nearly white haired young boy. With his large, dark brown eyes, which didn't really fit together with the hair, he stared at her and smiled.  
"It is you! Oh my god, Lily it has been so long time ago! Do you remember me!? I'm Lysander!"  
Lily was so confused and looked at him. Did she know a Lysander? She couldn't remember, so who exactly was that boy? A friend? A enemy? She wasn't able to remember.  
"Lysander, what the hell are you doing so long?"  
Another boy came to the two kids. He was as tall as the other one and had the same face, hair and physique. Just the color of the eyes was different. He had dark blue eyes, which fitted a little better with the blonde hair.  
"Look who's here Lorcan! It's Lily! Lily Potter!"  
"Lily? Oh I see. Hey Lil's how are you?"  
"Uhm, fine I think?"  
"I see, you don't remember us do you?"  
"Sorry…"  
"That's sad, Silly-Lily."  
"Silly…Lily? Oh my god! You're the Scamander twins!" Lily hugged the two boys so hard that they were about to suffocate. "I never knew you're going to Hogwarts too!"  
"Sure! This will be our first year! But, now we have to go back to the others."  
"Wait! Do you guys know what happened some minutes ago?"  
"You mean that odd noise? That loud bang?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well," Lorcan said. " I think you should ask your brother for this."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"Yes!" This time Lysander spoke. "He's in a compartment with us and the others!"  
"The others?"  
"Yes. Everybody except Hugo and you for sure."  
"Oh, would you wait here for a short time? I need to get my friends and my backpack here."  
"Alright, we'll wait here silly-Lily."

The girl ran back to her compartment where her friends were already waiting.  
"Hugo, Leah!"  
"Lily! Oh there you are! I worried about you! Oh my god what happened to your knee?"  
"Well, that doesn't matter Hugo! C'mon guys, take your stuff with you and follow me! We're moving compartments!"  
"Why?" Leah looked up from her book with asking face.  
"Because our cousins and siblings are there and the Scamander twins too! They told me James knows more about that bang!"  
"By Merlin's beard, Lily! Since when are you that untwisted? You're not the Lily I know!"  
"Deal with it Hugo. I changed. And now let's go."  
The kids took their backpacks and other stuff and followed their red haired friend, who led them the way to the Scamander twins. They anon led them the way to the next compartment. It was huge and looked different than the one Lea, Hugo and Lily were in before.  
Everybody was in there. Domenique, Louis, Fred jr. , Roxanne, Molly jr. , Lucy, Rose and James. Not to forget Scorpius Malfoy. The only Slytherin.  
"Lily there you are! Come here and sit with me little sister! Let's have a bit fun. Hugo, oh and you too Lily's new friend whose name I don't know, sit down wherever you want."  
"Can you please stop behaving like you was the chef here?!"  
"Nah, take it easy Domenique. Just cheer up and have fun. It's your last time you sit in this train together with us. Enjoy it!"  
Domenique just sigh quietly and continued reading her book 'Magical birds and their use'. Lily and her friends now sat on some seats and talked with the others. Lily, looked at her big brother with a cute face.  
"James?"  
"Yea?"  
"Lysander and Lorcan said you could tell me about that bang some minutes ago. What happened?"  
"Ah that. It was nothing special. I had a little duel with a Slytherin on the floor and, well… I broke him the leg and made him fall. Nothing big you know?"  
Lily couldn't suppress a little laughter. That for sure was her big brother.  
"You're a weirdo."  
"I know little sister. I take this as a compliment." He smiled gently.

Some minutes late a loud voice filled the compartment. "Hey, shut up everybody!" Surprisingly it wasn't James who talked. It was his best friend Fred. "Alright! New first years? We decided to tell you the important things about Hogwarts now! Listen attentive! We have to tell you many things!"  
And so the older ones started to talk about the school. The most time it were James and Fred who spoke. They talked about so many topics. The subjects, the teachers, the houses, the weekends, the secret passages and of course about Quidditch. For Lily it wasn't hard to keep everything in mind, because she heard this stories so many times before and she had a huge brain at all.  
"James, Fred, can you please stop? Just put on your robes and pack your stuff into your backpacks! We will be there In some minutes!"  
"You are such a killjoy Domenique!"  
"I am the head girl, so I have to be serious! Now hurry up!" She clapped into the hands some times before she left the compartment.  
Still shouting and running around, everybody got ready for their arrival in Hogwarts.

* * *

Lily's first step outside the train failed. She tipped over again and fell down, but not alone this time. She took the boy in front of her to the ground with her.  
"Damn it! Watch where you're walking you little piece of shit!"  
"I am sorry."  
"You're sorry, huh?! Why should I take this as excuse!? You're just a little dumbass that's too stupid to walk! Out of my way!"  
When both stand up again, the black haired boy pushed Lily away hard. Her head slammed against the iron wall of the train and started to bleed.  
" Ouch… Damn it… Who was the boy?"  
"First years come here please!"

* * *

To be continued…

Well thank you for reading o xo  
I am happy about every rewiev I get! ; w(English is not my mother tounge, so I'm sorry for every mistake I made)


End file.
